


Let it all go

by MoiraShipper



Series: If I stay [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, Songfic, alternative ending, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Alternative ending for FC, where Charles and Moira decide together.





	Let it all go

**Author's Note:**

> Its a warm-up for another Choira story called "If I stay", comming soon. Leave reviews!

_I don't know why we break so hard_

_But if we're strong enough_

_To let it in, in, in_

_We strong enough_

_To let it go, oho, oho_

**Let it all go-Birdy**

"I know, they can threaten me all they want, Charles. I'll never tell them where you are. Ever." Moira swore, bending down to stand on the same level as him, who was in a wheelchair.

She was in love with the telepath, since the flirtations when they had been training in the mansion, the conversations, the little touches and smiles, him with his gentle, intelligent, compassionate manner, the way he looked at her.

"I know you won't, I know..." Charles murmured with a sad smile on his face, staring into Moira's eyes, who was confused.

"Charles?"

How he loved her. Wow, he loved her, but he knew he needed to let her go and he knew he could handle his pain, but wished she didn't have to do the same because she deserved more, staying with him was to risk her being hunted by the CIA, by mutants against humans, for one day realizing that perhaps this wasn't the life she had wanted. But it was the right thing to do and so he said in a sad, but firm voice:

"I know you won't, because I will erase your memories about all this time, from Cuba, from the beach."

Moira's eyes widened and she parted her lips in shock and sadness and the telepath closed his eyes for a moment, reopening them and finding her chocolate eyes glistening with tears.

 _Why Charles, why would he do that?_ She wondered, as she stood straight, bringing her fingers to her lips, trying to understand him.

"Why Charles?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, to let you out of my life." He said, shaking his head, his blue eyes glittering in tears, but more worried about her, watching a tear trickle down her face and over her fingers that were on her lips.

"And I know that if I explain the reasons to you, you'll want to argue, one of the things I admire about you."

She shook her head, knowing she was losing the argument, no matter how much she clung to it and turned her back to him and tried to take a deep breath, and then she said, still with her back to him, to stay strong.

"You want to protect me Charles, it's part of your nature... But I don't want to forget about you."

"My love... You won't forget about me, it'll be as if you have never known me." Charles said in a gentle and sad voice, and then she turned to him, brow furrowed as if she were holding the cry.

"But what about you Charles, will you erease yours too?"

"If we were strong to let this love in, we are strong to let it go. I can live with them, as long as you are happy and well." He promised extending his hand and she held it, bending slightly, her brow still furrowed with eyes shining.

Charles let go of her hand, caressing her face, her frowning brow, lowering to the corner of her eye, to her hair that he liked so much, caressing them, and Moira took a deep breath, watching Charles bow his head and his lips approach, hers.

Moira closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips touch hers, before pressing harder, deepening the kiss, and Moira parted her lips, feeling the bittersweet taste of farewell, and Charles felt a tear trickle down the corner of his blue eye, his tongue meeting hers as he lifted his free hand and brought two fingers to his head.

"Sometimes I get fragments. Like... Trees, sun light, a kiss..."


End file.
